1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus including a plurality of gate drivers and a plurality of scan drivers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel to display an image. The display panel includes a first substrate, including a display area in which a plurality of pixels is arranged and a non-display area adjacent to the display area, and a second substrate facing the first substrate.
The first substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines insulated from the gate lines where crossing the gate lines. Each pixel of the first substrate includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The thin film transistor is connected to the pixel electrode, a corresponding gate line of the gate lines, and a corresponding data line of the data lines. The gate line and the data line may be used to switch on and off a pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode.
The gate lines are divided into a plurality of groups and each group in which the gate lines are included is connected to different gate drivers. The scan lines are divided into a plurality of groups and each group in which the scan lines are included is connected to different scan drivers.
The gate drivers disposed on the first substrate receive gate driving voltages and apply the gate driving voltages to the gate lines, and the scan drivers disposed on the second substrate receive scan driving voltages and apply the scan driving voltages to the scan lines.
The gate driving voltages respectively applied to the gate drivers have different voltage levels from each other and the scan driving voltages respectively applied to the scan drivers have different voltage levels from each other. Accordingly, gate signals output from the gate drivers each have different levels and scan signals output from the scan drivers each have different levels.